


Another Super-Luthor Scandal

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: There were some things that Alex Danvers just didn't want to see.  Leaked photos of her baby sister, in full superhero guise pinning Lena Luthor to her desk?  That was top of the list.  Unfortunately for Alex, the universe had other ideas.





	Another Super-Luthor Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the fuck this is tbh. It just happened.

It felt like Kara’s eyes had barely closed when the door to her loft swung open, breaking her from her sleep.  It took her a few seconds of panic to recognise Alex’s heartbeat, not that she needed to, with the volume that Alex was hissing angrily into her phone.  

 

 “Kara!”

 

She groaned, rolling out of bed and padding into the kitchen, squinting as Alex flicked on the light and grabbed a beer from the fridge, before putting back.  “Wait, I can’t have beer.  I’m working right now, thanks to you.”

 

Kara turned on the coffee machine, clearly Alex was stressed about something and she was gonna need coffee if she was pulling an extra shift at… 2AM?  “Good morning, Alex.  Not that I don’t love your visits… but 2AM?  Really…?”

 

Alex took two coffee mugs out of the cupboard and turned her glare on Kara.  “Don’t sass me, Kara Zor-El Danvers.  You fucked up.”

 

 “Al, it’s so early.”  She sat heavily on the barstool, careful not to buckle the legs as she rested her face on her hands.

 

 “When were you gonna tell me…?” Alex fumed, pacing the kitchen while her coffee brewed, “I get it… it was probably fun, keeping it a secret… But…”

 

 “Alex!” Kara sped over to her sister, holding her in place by her shoulders.  “What’s going on?”

 

Alex sighed and reached for her bag that had been dumped onto the counter.  “You and Lena.”

 

 “Me and… What are you talking about?” Kara knew exactly what Alex was talking about.  She was just unsure as to whether Alex actually knew what she was talking about.

 

 “I’m talking about three images leaked by an as yet unidentified source…”

 

Kara felt the blood drain from her face, “Like… Photos…?”

 

A few keystrokes and Alex was connected to the building wifi, and logging into her external DEO server, “Yes.  Three.  Taken from an elevated angle, through the window of an office, probably across the street from L-Corp.”

 

Kara sighed, “Fuck.”

 

 “Yeah, I’d say that’s exactly what Supergirl was doing with Lena Luthor… On her desk… With her hand, God knows where...”

 

She needed to make sure Lena was okay.  Alex was still searching the server for the files that Winn had put together for her, so Kara sped back into her bedroom, composing text after text to Lena.  “Does she know?”

 

 “Know what?  She’s got a 24 hour PR team, I’m guessing she does.”

 

Alex shook her head, “Kar… Does she know you’re Supergirl?”

 

Kara groaned, “No.  I just… we started this thing a few... months ago and I just… Never had the chance?  And every time I did, I chickened out.”

  
Alex took her coffee cup and handed Kara the hot chocolate.  “Months...?  This… I’m just…  I know this isn’t… neither of you are at fault here.  And Winn is searching for the person who leaked the images, and you can assure that they will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.  But I need you to understand that this is going to be rough for the next few weeks, especially for Lena.”

 

Kara ran a hand over her face.  Poor Lena.  Kara could hide behind her persona, but Lena…?  She was going to be on the receiving end of everything.  She needed to come clean, needed to take some of this burden off Lena’s shoulders.  “Alex?  On a scale of 1 to Cadmus building a Kryptonite death ray, how bad would it be for Supergirl to give a statement to CatCo regarding the images?”

 

Alex’s groan was enough of an answer.

 

***

 

It was supposed to be fun.  Not to say that Lena regretted her actions… Supergirl was the best lay she’d ever had.  However, she knew from the start that it was a bad idea.  She had no curtains in her office, no blinds, just floor to ceiling windows overlooking National City.  No wonder she was now sneaking into L-Corp via the back door, with oversized sunglasses covering most of her face.  Hell, in hindsight, it was shocking that it took this long.  Thank goodness for her private elevator.  

 

The ride up to the fifty fourth floor gave Lena plenty of time to scroll through her phone.  She’d turned off notifications the second her phone started blowing up with mentions on twitter and calls from her PR team.  

 

_Kara:  I tried to call but clearly you’re busy or just screening calls._

_Kara:  I just saw the leak._

_Kara:  Cat will try to bury it._

_Kara:  Are you okay?_

_Kara:  Call me when you can._

_Kara:  I need to know if you’re okay._

 

Lena sighed, Kara didn’t deserve Lena shutting her out, but honestly, Lena was sure that if Kara answered the phone, Lena would break down. So she settled for a text.

 

_Lena:  Why would I screen you…? Lunch at my office?  I could use a friend right now._

 

The response was instantaneous.

 

_Kara:  I’ll be there at twelve with comfort food <3 _

 

The doors to Lena’s floor slid open, revealing Jess standing in front of the desk.  She looked shorter, probably due to the fact her shoes were tucked under her seat.  

Lena barely made it two steps before Jess swept her into a tight hug.

 

 “I’m so sorry.”

 

Lena snorted, quickly wiping the tears that had pooled in the corners of her eyes before they ruined her secretary’s blouse.  “Did you leak the photos?”

 

 “Yeah, figured it was payback for every time I had to listen to National City’s resident hero slamming you against the desk.”  Lena let out a wet laugh, sounding much more like a sob than Jess was comfortable with, “Too soon?”

 

 “I can’t… Jess, what if she doesn’t know…?”

 

Jess laughed, “Lena, she has ties to the DEO, of course she knows.  But if you’re worried, maybe Kara will pull some strings if she hasn’t shown up by close of trade.”

 

Lena snorted, _yeah, Kara_...  “You’re right...  Um… How bad is it?”

 

Jess frowned, grabbing her tablet from the desk, “#Supercorp has been trending since last night, every major newspaper and gossip rag in National City, that isn’t owned by CatCo, has written their own take on it.”

 

Lena groaned clicking on the NC Times article at the top of the feed.  The image, in full colour, graced the space under the large block letters, **_LUTHOR AND SUPER: THE NEW SCANDAL!_ **

 

If it wasn’t such an invasion of their privacy, Lena would compliment the photographer.  It was clearly taken from an adjacent building, with a lens strong enough to show Lena’s smudged lipstick.  Supergirl’s back was to the camera, cape hanging from one shoulder, one hand hidden beneath the bunched fabric of Lena’s skirt, while the other pulled Lena’s neck closer to her mouth.  

Lena felt a familiar heat furling in her abdomen, causing a swell of annoyance.  Now was not the time to be thinking about the way Supergirl could turn her knees to jelly with one well placed smirk.  

 

She scrolled down, noting that the article was complete trash, and the first photo was the worst of three images.  She pushed the tablet back at Jess, “You’ve cleared today?”

 

 “Yes, aside from the PR department in twenty minutes that you can’t really cancel.”  

 

 “Okay.  I’m going to prepare myself.  This meeting is going to be a nightmare.”

 

****

 

_Cat:  Kara, my office.  8AM don’t be late._

_Kara:  Yes, Miss Grant.  Want me to bring you a latte?_

_Cat:  No._

 

Kara was dreading her early morning meeting with Cat.  They had skirted around the fact that Cat knew Kara was Supergirl for last year.  It was a convenient Don’t ask, Don’t tell, type relationship that made Kara’s sneaking about a lot easier, now that Cat was providing her alibis for Snapper.  

 

CatCo was a flurry of excited energy when Kara arrived.  It seemed like everyone had decided that today’s breaking news required an early start.  Kara was stopped four times on her way to Cat’s office, each time, politely mentioning her meeting with Cat, to save herself the embarrassment of hearing her colleagues opinions on her sex life.  

 

Cat was at her desk, typing furiously when Kara entered.  There were two coffees and a plate of cupcakes on her desk, along with a manilla folder that gave Kara a vague idea about the contents.  Cat stopped typing, and looked up over her glasses.

 

 “Shut the door.”

 

Kara followed the instruction, feeling dread welling inside of her at the steely glance that Cat was delivering.  She closed the lid on her laptop and walked around the desk, handing Kara the plate of cakes and one of the coffees.  

 

 “Balcony?” Kara nodded and followed her mentor out onto the balcony.  “So, I awoke to a remarkable amount of emails this morning regarding so images that were leaked overnight.  Emails regarding pitches for stories, articles… None of them with any context other than some pictures taken without either party consenting.  Unless I’m mistaken.”

 

Kara kept her face neutral as she sat across the table, “You’re not.”

  “Well, you can assure that if I find out that any staff member of CatCo was involved in this invasion of privacy they will be terminated immediately and handed over to the authorities.”  Cat reached over the table and placed a hand on her arm.

 

Kara frowned and glanced across the city, “Thank you, Miss Grant.”  

 

 “How is she…?”  


Kara shrugged, “She… she’s been quiet.  I’m meeting her for lunch today.”

 “Quiet?”  Cat took a sip of her coffee and pushed the plate across the table, “Kara, I’m not going to force you to talk about it, but I’m here if you need it okay?”

 

Kara sighed, Cat was trustworthy.  She’d proved it time and time again.  “Here’s the thing… Lena… She doesn’t… know…”

 

Cat placed her cup gently back on the table, “Are you telling me that your best friend has no idea that you’re…”

 

 “Nope.  And I’m having lunch with her today, because she needs a friend, because she has been outed by some asshole with a camera who thinks they have the right to be snooping into someone else’s private time.  I have to tell her.”

 

There was a moment of silence, before Cat nodded in agreement and got to her feet.  “While I don’t know your reasoning for keeping this a secret from her, I am going to side with her on this one.  You need to tell her.  Preferably today, because you need to work through this together.  This isn’t something you can just skim over with your usual clumsy charm.  Lena deserves better than that.”

 

Kara nodded, Cat was right.  Cat was always right.  “I’ll tell her...”

 

Cat held up a hand, cutting off what was probably going to be a lengthy, stuttering speech from her protege, “You will also tell her that CatCo has put a bar on the photos as best I could from our end.  And should she want to take ownership of the narrative, I will help her… and you… personally.”

 

Kara stood up and hugged Cat tightly, well… as tight as she could without breaking a rib or two.   Cat somehow always knew what Kara needed to hear.  

 

***

 

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened to the head of her PR department running through damage control methods.  Yousef Marsh had walked into the office ten minutes before speaking at a speed that made Lena wonder if he was actually breathing.  She wondered if he actually realised that she hadn’t intended for this to happen, because with the way he was ranting at her, he seemed to think this was an ill attempt at publicity.  

 

Thankfully, the door to her office swung open, revealing Alex Danvers, in full DEO tactical gear, Jess rushing behind her with an exasperated look on her face.

 

 “Were you Danvers girls on the state track team?” Jess groaned, Lena felt a chuckle break free which earned her a glare from Yousef.

 

 “Miss Luthor, I need a moment of your time please,” Alex said, completely ignoring Jess and Yousef.  

 

 “Miss Luthor, we need a plan of action!  You are under enough scrutiny as a female CEO without your extracurriculars being spread across the internet!”

 

Lena sighed, “Mr Marsh, I have already told you.  I am not the only involved party and I will not consent to any further action until I have had contact with her.  So please, head back down to your office and give generic replies stating that when I am ready, I will address the situation myself.  Thank you for your time.”

 

Yousef groaned, “Lena… You… I’m advising you against this, but as a friend, I think this is the right decision.”

 

Lena gave him a curt smile and nodded as he left the room.  She dismissed Jess and motioned for Alex to sit on the couch.

 

 “Is she okay, Alex?” Lena took the seat next to Alex, who had dropped her face into her hands.

 

 “She’s worried about you.  Really worried.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and held it for a moment, wondering if Alex had any idea before the pictures were leaked, “Did you… Was this a shock for you…?”

 

Alex laughed, “You could say that… There are some things you just can’t unsee.”

 

Lena felt the mood lighten a little, “I didn’t… A lot of people are saying things… about me… my motives…”

 

 “I know.  She was furious this morning.  She heat visioned my favourite mug when that rag tried to accuse you of seducing her.   _‘I started it, Alex!’_ ”

 

 “To be entirely truthful, I may have goaded her into it…”

 

 “Gross Lena…”  Alex sat back and pulled a laptop out of the bag she’d been carrying and set it up on the coffee table.  Lena quickly tapped out a message for Jess to bring copious amounts of coffee as soon as possible.  “So, we think the photographer was in either of these two buildings, judging from the angle of the photographs….”

 

Lena glanced at the interactive map on the screen and touched the second address on the map.  

“That’s the Lord Tech building.”

 

Alex groaned, “Of course it is.  Can you give me some more information about the proposal you sent us?”

 

Lena nodded, “Max tried to talk me into helping him with a military contract involving a synthetic form of Kryptonite.  I thought about being polite but ended up losing my temper and telling him to go fuck himself.”

 

Alex nodded, “That’ll do it.”  She groaned and took a moment to email Winn, telling him to hack the Lord Technologies servers to see if they could pull any correspondence regarding the leak.  

“Lena…”  Alex silenced as Jess delivered the two cups of coffee, along with a reminder that Kara would be arriving within the hour.  Jess didn’t need to be privy to the conversation that was about to happen.  Once Jess left she turned back to Lena, “I don’t agree with how she’s handled this… I don’t know if you want to know her identity, but I feel like this never should have happened with you not knowing…”

 

Lena watched Alex’s face.  She knew what Alex was getting at, she’d known for a while, in fact.  She was just too scared to admit that she knew.  “Say I did know… obviously, I haven’t had my suspicions confirmed but…”

 

Alex nearly dropped her coffee on the floor, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Lena shrugged, “I’m sorry, I’m not an idiot but they kinda smell the same… and the glasses, Alex?  Come on.”

 

Alex shook her head and took a long draught of coffee, Lena was surprised it didn’t burn her mouth on the way down.  “Not an idiot?  Lena…. You’re both idiots!  She’s been dreading telling you because she thinks you’ll hate her for deceiving you!”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “She’s a drama queen, I’ll give her that.  I’ve been dropping hints, but she’s…”

 

 “Almost as oblivious as you are.”

  


***

  


Alex left fifteen minutes before Kara strode into the office.  Her arms laden with bags of what was probably alien amounts of junk food.  

 

 “Are you okay?” Lena asked, watching Kara drop the bags to the table.  

 

She looked up, a look of surprise on her face.  “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

 

They stared at each other, Lena silently daring Kara to say something, “I wasn’t the only party involved, Miss Danvers.”

 

Lena watched a range of emotions cross Kara’s face, she honestly didn’t have the capacity to dissect them all at that moment but when Kara dropped onto the couch, much like Alex had, Lena felt a surge of triumph, “I was going to tell you.  I’m sorry that I didn’t.”

 

 “And I’m sorry that I let you believe that I didn’t know.”

 

Kara sighed, “We suck at this.”

 

Lena let out a laugh, “Yeah, just a bit.”  She reached out and pulled Kara into a hug, “Is this okay?”

 

 “Well, I feel like we’ve basically been dating for the last three month…  So yes.  This is fine.”

 

Kara pulled Lena onto her lap, “Cat wants to help.”

  
Lena nodded, “How?  The entire world has seen us fucking on my desk, Kara.  How do we fix it?”

 

Kara winced, Lena’s words just made everything feel so much more real.  Their private bubble of happiness that they’d slowly built over the last few months had been shattered by some idiot with a camera and no regards for their privacy.  “We turn the story around.  Cat writes an article about your whirlwind romance… Star crossed lovers sneaking around… I don’t know.  They don’t call her the Queen of Media for nothing Lena.”

 

 “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap,” Lena said, burying her face in Kara’s shoulder.  “You trust Cat?”

 

 “With my life,” Kara replied.  She hugged Lena tightly, “We’ll work it out.”

 

For the first time that day, Lena felt hopeful that they’d come through this unscathed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
